


Её Тайлер

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Transphobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Приехав к озеру в назначенное время, Джулс ожидает увидеть кого угодно, но только не Нейта Джейкобса.
Relationships: Nate Jacobs/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 3





	Её Тайлер

Джулс Вон стоит перед зеркалом, высокая, худая, бледная, будто привидение. Она видит в нем худое мальчишеское тело, небольшие груди с розовыми ореолами сосков, выросшие на гормонах, узкие бедра и ненавистный сморщенный стручок, смущенно повисший между ляжек. Ей семнадцать, и она трансгендер.

Влюбленный трансгендер. У Джулс есть Тайлер — человек, понимающий ее как никто другой, всегда готовый помочь советом или приободрить, Тайлер, знающий все ее секреты… кроме одного. Нетрудно догадаться, какого.

Сегодня особенный день: сегодня Джулс впервые встретится с Тайлером. Она примеряет платья, снимает чересчур свободные шорты и меняет их на розовую мини-юбку, выбирает трусики поженственнее и посимпатичнее, опускает палец в баночку с глиттером и мажет им под глазами, а потом хватает полотенце и стирает всё до последней блестки: на встречу с любимым человеком собираться сложно и долго.

У Джулс за плечами — психиатрическая лечебница, руки в белесых шрамах, две попытки суицида, тяжелая депрессия, и она заслуживает счастья; Джулс искренне удивляется, когда видит, с каким скепсисом Ру разглядывает фото члена рядом с бутылкой минералки, присланное Тайлером. Ру не понять, решает Джулс, Ру не умеет влюбляться; Джулс еще вспомнит об этом, когда они будут целоваться, лежа в ее постели, но сейчас все ее мысли заняты Тайлером.

— Ты уверена, что стоит идти? Он точно маньяк, если хочет встретить тебя у озера, — говорит Ру, но Джулс только отмахивается.

И, как оказалось, очень зря.

Тайлер не топит Джулс, не душит ее и не отрезает ей пальцы — он умертвляет ее гораздо более жестоким способом. Он просто подходит, и Джулс видит вместо Тайлера… Нейта Джейкобса. Видит, и внутри что-то натягивается и рвется с пронзительным звоном: так умирает вера в любовь.

Джулс скалится, чувствуя, что сейчас разревется. Нейт стоит и смотрит на нее свысока, со снисходительной спокойной улыбкой. А потом начинает говорить, и Джулс, слушая его, захлебывается слезами; от той неуязвимой девочки с кухонным ножом в руке, которой Джулс была еще пару недель назад, не остается и следа. Она слушает и плачет, плачет, плачет, плачет. Женщины — сильные. Девушки — сильные. Но не Джулс. Сейчас Нейт, убирающий в сумку ее интимные фотографии, напечатанные на дорогой бумаге, руководит ей, как пешкой.

Она мечтала искупаться в озере нагишом и заняться сексом, лежа на прохладной траве или на капоте его, Тайлера, машины, а теперь оказалось, что никакого Тайлера не существует, а ее жестоко обманули. Она бы предпочла быть изнасилованной, чем пережить то, что пережила только что — раны тела излечить порой в сотни раз проще, чем раны души. Ее уже трахали так, будто хотели убить, — например, отец Нейта. Если бы не этот седой ублюдок, Нейту не понадобилось бы устраивать весь этот маскарад.

Джулс плачет и не знает, как ей быть.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шипит Нейт, осторожно касается ее лица и большими пальцами стирает слезы. — Ты прекрасна, Джулс. Такая наивная и доверчивая.

Джулс замирает, словно кролик перед удавом, смотрит в никуда, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Нейтом, который держит ее за плечи. Он наклоняется и целует ее — осторожно, коротко, нежно, прихватывает своими мягкими губами ее губы и отстраняется. Джулс чувствует страх и возбуждение; перед ней — ее настоящий Тайлер, тот, кому она доверяла всю себя, кому рассказывала о своих маленьких неудачах, огромных провалах и всяких мелких глупостях. Ее Тайлер существует, и он прямо перед ней — высокий, сильный, красивый, в теле Нейта Джекобса. Она делает шаг и обвивает Нейта руками, зарываясь лицом ему в плечо, и рыдает, как последняя обманутая дура.

Если бы она могла видеть лицо Нейта, то увидела бы, как его исказила довольная кривая ухмылка.

Одна из ладоней Нейта соскальзывает с талии Джулс на ее бедро, и Джулс вздрагивает, но не останавливает его. Она продолжает молчать и дышать шумно, как загнанное животное, когда Нейт расстегивает ее розовую юбку.

— Нет, — наконец выдавливает она, но Нейт только посмеивается. Она не находит в себе сил отпустить его и вырваться, и прикосновения кажутся такими приятными, пока не…

Пока Нейт не просовывает руку за резинку ее трусиков. Она чувствует, как он вдруг застывает, словно окаменевший, как напрягаются его мышцы и изменяется дыхание. Тогда Джулс вырывается и отскакивает, пытаясь нащупать бегунок молнии.

— Ты… да ты… — говорит Нейт, и его лицо искажается бешенством. — Сраный трап!.. Долбаный пидор! Считаешь, что можешь трахать парней, прикинувшись девкой?

Джулс пятится, тяжело дыша и ловя каждое его движение; она уже бывала в таких ситуациях, — но с таким отморозком, как Нейт, впервые. Он может задушить ее голыми руками, привязать к ногам камни и утопить в этом самом озере, может забить до смерти или, что самые ужасное, пустить слухи. 

Ее Тайлер так не поступил бы. Сейчас эти слова говорит Нейт, урод, хотевший избить ее прямо на вечеринке, а Тайлер — всё хорошее, что есть в Нейте — прячется внутри и молчит.

— Я верю, что ты хороший человек, Нейт, — выдавливает Джулс, продолжая держать дистанцию. — Даже несмотря на всё это… Тайлер — лучшая часть тебя. Я люблю Тайлера.

— А Тайлер тебя не любит. Узнай он о том, что ты чертов педик, он бы… Тебе бы не поздоровилось, встреться ты с ним, — выплевывает Нейт.

Его слова режут ее душу, словно нож податливое масло. Она открывает рот, пытаясь заплакать, но слез больше нет — изо рта вырывается только жалкое сипение.

— Беги, уродка. Беги и не смей попадаться мне на глаза. А если попробуешь возникнуть, я превращу твою жизнь в ад, — шипит Нейт. — Помяни мое слово.

Джулс хватает свой велосипед, кое-как заскакивает на него и быстро разворачивается, оставляя чертово озеро и чертову машину Нейта позади. Едет через апельсиновую рощу, рыдая в голос, и фонарь на ее велосипеде выхватывает из темноты причудливой формы листья и ветви.

Тайлер мертв. Джулс тоже мертва — внутри.

Подъехав к дому Ру, она достает из сумочки влажные салфетки и вытирает ими лицо, надеясь, что Ру не различит в темноте ее заплаканные глаза. Оставляет велосипед снаружи, а сама стучится в комнату подруги через окно; Ру смотрит какое-то ток-шоу на Ютубе и оборачивается, услышав стук. Джулс влезает, шмыгая носом, и ложится рядом с Ру, устроив голову на ее плече.

— Что-то с Тайлером? — спрашивает Ру, протягивая ей наушник.

Джулс подавляет судорожный вздох и заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Он не такой, как на фото.

Ру не докучает расспросами.


End file.
